How to Make Two Lovers From Friends
by ProngsLivesOn125
Summary: James and Lily are two people destened to be together, but can fate make a quidditch captain and a bookworm friends? Can it make two friends lovers? RR please! Much better than it sounds, I promise!
1. Default Chapter

By: Misses Padfoot, Moony & Prongs Chapter 1: It begins  
  
James Potter was the definition of cool. He played Quidditch, [was actually the captain and had led Gryffindor to win every year since becoming captain in his 5th year] was head boy and was part of the infamous Marauders. Everyone loved James, except for two groups of people: Lily Evans and her friends and the Slytherins.  
  
It wasn't that Lily Evans hated James Potter; no hate was too strong of a word. It was simply put in Lily's opinion that a head boy shouldn't act the way James had. When he would walk around the school like he owned the place, [ Hey, I love James, this is Lily talkin' not me!!!] when he would pick on the Slytherins, and most of all the pranks. She would never, ever forgive him for that time with the marshmallow sauce and whipped cream in the common room, which got Lily the only detention she ever received. [However, the Marauders denied it all, saying that they wouldn't play a prank on people in their own house.] But Lily and the other girls never did really believe that story.  
  
James had always tried to get Lily to like him, he really did. He had always liked her, since the very first time she came through platform 9 and ¾. That was only one time in his memory that James could remember them being civil towards one another. Flashback  
James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were standing right outside the barrier of platform 9 ¾. James had just walked through and said, "Awesome!" They were waiting for the Peter Pettigrew to come as well. Suddenly, James fell over. Some one else had come through the barrier and knock him over.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cried, kneeling down to see if the boy was ok. "Are you alright?" the girl asked  
James was on the ground; his glasses had fallen of his face and were dangling by one ear. "Yeah," James said, looking up at the girl. He couldn't make out her face, but he could see that she had red hair. "Yeah, I'm fine," James said as he stood up and fixed his glasses.  
"I'm so sorry," she said again. "I just came through the barrier and then you were there and----"  
"It's ok, really," James said noticing her emerald green eyes and how pretty they looked with her auburn hair.  
"So, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then?" she said.  
"Yeah, um, bye ---" James started looking questioningly at the girl. He had never seen her before, and therefore didn't know what her name was.  
"Lily," the girl finished. "Lily Evans."  
"I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," James said.  
"Well, bye Sirius, Remus – James" Lily said and walked on towards the train. End Flashback  
That day James, Sirius, and Remus were sitting in the very noisy common room doing an essay for Professor Casey [Defense against the Dark Arts] by the fire. The portrait hole opened and Lily Evans walked through the door.  
"Hey Evans!" James called. She looked kind of dazed. She was smiling at everyone. Lily walked over to where James and Remus were working and sat down in a chair next to them.  
"Hi James" she said. The room fell quite. At that moment history was made.  
"What?" Lily asked to others in the silent common room.  
"You called him James" a third year said timidly.  
"And?" Lily said not getting the point.  
"Lily, you haven't called him James in over two years. Are you ok?" Lily's friends Michelle Adams asked. "Did McGonagall say something?"  
"No"  
"Are you sick?"  
"No"  
"I got it!" Stacy O'Conner said. "Lily got a new boyfriend!"  
"Really?" Most of the 7th year girls came around Lily to hear the story.  
"So, who is it?" one of them asked.  
  
He-he, you might think I'm evil, but I'm not, the next chapter is already there! Or, at least it should be! By the way, this used to be MioneRon16, but I changed my pen name because I got bored with it. I hope you like it~ Cheers, Misses Padfoot, Moony & Prongs  
  
P.S. you'll notice that there is no 'Wormtail'. Well, that's because I officially decided that Peter Pettigrew is a loser and should be thrown off a cliff for what he did. So, that's why there is no 'Wormtail' in my pen name! 


	2. Continuing on with the Story

By: Misses Padfoot, Moony & Prongs Chapter Two: No Coffee + waking up @ 5 = Ticked off James From last Chapter:  
"So, who is it?" one of them asked.  
"John Patterson" Lily said blushing.  
"Oh, he's that really cute Ravenclaw! He's the President of the Charms Club!" another girl said.  
"Yeah, that's where I met him!" Lily answered beaming. She continued telling her story about how John had asked her at the end of one of the Charms Club meetings. It took over 15 minutes to tell the story. Finally, when Lily was done, Sirius screamed over all the girls, "HEY YOU LOT!!!" They all stopped talking. "Thank you," Sirius continued, "Can we get James back please?"  
"Where is James?" Lily asked.  
James Potter had snuck away to the retreat of the 7th year boys dormitories. Damn! James thought I can't believe John Patterson asked her out! Everyone knows that I like Lily! A lot! Even John Patterson. James was thinking about Lily while completing his potions essay. Where the word 'moonstone' should have been, there was a big ink stain. "Shit!" James cursed. Then Remus and Sirius walked in and went to go sit on James' bed.  
"Thinking about Lily or did you just screw up your potions homework?" Sirius asked.  
"Both." James sighed. "I can't believe John Patterson. You'd have to be death and blind to not know that I have fancied Lily forever!"  
"Well," Remus said, "I'm not a love doctor, but I might know of a way to become better friends with a certain Miss Lily Evans?"  
"Hit me" James said to Remus. Sirius reached over and slapped him upside the head.  
"I didn't mean literally!" James said looking angrily at Sirius, who just smiled.  
"Ok," Remus said. "Well, for one thing, you should ease up on the bragging, and stop calling her 'babe'—"  
"But she is a babe!" James interrupted.  
"Yes we know!" Remus said rolling his eyes. "Anyway! Start just becoming her friend, lay low on the hexes, try and pay attention at your head boy meetings, and just be friendly James. No Potter the egotistic maniac."  
"You think I'm an egotistical maniac?" James asked.  
"Yes" said Sirius seriously. [He-he pun indented. Pardon me for a moment: Potatoes, Tortillas, Caffeine Free Diet Coke and the Colonial.]  
"Sirius!" said a very grumpy James.  
"Sorry," Sirius teased.  
"Guys!" Remus said. "Now, did you get all that, James?"  
"Yeah, do you think it'll work?" James hoped eagerly.  
"God only knows" Remus said sighing and walking out of the boys dormitories to do his own potions essay. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was quite at breakfast that next morning. There was no sudden bursting of the marmalade or any signs of the Slytherins performing some amazing act for their morning entertainment. James made it through his first lesson with only hexing Snape into the garbage can once.  
"Couldn't resist, mate" James said when Remus inquired why Snape took a headfirst dive into the trash can. The rest of the day was pretty boring. James was struggling with this 'new image' thing. It was only after Care of Magical creatures that James got a chance to talk to Lily. He decided to approach her quickly as they were exiting from lessons.  
"Hi Lily" James said, running to catch up with her.  
"Hey" Lily replied smiling. He noticed she was in a much better mood lately and seemed to be more carefree.  
"So, uh," James started lamely, "what's up?"  
"Oh nothing much, really. I just have so much to do. I have a meeting with the charms club and then a meeting, where we have to discuss current events as well as the big ball coming . . ." Lily rambled on.  
"Right," James said, looking at her. She was so absolutely gorgeous when she talked. James fell into a trance, noticing everything about her. The way her hair moved when she walked, and the sun reflecting off her face . . [And all the other mushy stuff that I won't bore you with]  
"James? Hello, James?"  
"What?" James said.  
"You will be at the meeting, right?" Lily questioned looking at him.  
"Uh sure"  
"Well, I guess I'll see you then" Lily said as she walked off and waved to him. That afternoon, McGonagall announced that there was to be a new project and switching of seats were to be arranged. This, according to the Professor would prepare them for work in the wizarding world. The objective would be to see how well people worked together with people who they always didn't get along with. [Are you all following me?] As could be imagined, the pairs were as follows,  
Potter Evans  
Lupin Diggory  
Black Snape  
Ray Malfoy  
Pettigrew Sisson  
O' Connor Williams  
New Jacob  
Adams Walters Most of the people in the room protested. James however, couldn't be happier. Lily seemed ok with it considering the looks she was getting from Malfoy at the moment. McGonagall became quite angry, "THESE," she said loudly, "ARE YOUR PARTNERS, THERE IS NO CHANGING, AND NO ACCEPTIONS! Anyone else who protests will have a 10 foot essay on why partnership is important, do I make my self clear?"  
There was no protest after that, not even from Sirius who would rather be stuck with Snape than write a 10 foot essay any day. 


	3. Make Up Your Mind

Title: How To Make Lovers From Friends

By: ProngsLivesOn125 formerly Misses Padfoot, Moony and Prongs

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 3:

P.S. This chapter is co-written by SiriuslyDelirious thanks a bunch

P.P.S. this is a short chapter, I know. Sorry.

"Which topic do you want?"

"I don't know, which do you want?"

"It doesn't matter to me, you pick!"

" James, I don't care you pick!"

"You're the smart one, which do you want?"

"Honestly, it doesn't matter . ." said Lily clearly frustrated.

"If it doesn't matter, than why don't you pick!" James said back.

"God, stop flirting you two, I'm gonna be sick!" Sirius shouted loudly across the room.

"Black!"

"Present!" Sirius said and raised his hand. James laughed, but quickly turned his laugh into a cough as Lily looked at him sternly.

"Which topic do you want?"

She couldn't take it anymore. Storming out of the common room and headed to her head girl dormitory. She couldn't stand his insufferableness. Black and Potter. All she wanted to do was pick a topic and maybe get some research done, but oh no, the dynamic duo had once again ruined everything. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming up behind her. It was James.

"Look, I'm really sorry- about all that and I . . . ." James started. Lily didn't say anything. She merely looked at him. He looked sort of confused and lost. His hair was messed up like always, and his tie undone as usual, but he seemed different. For once, he didn't seem to have a smart remark, and almost seemed normal.

" . . . and I thought the topic on um . . . Lily?" James looked at her queerly. She wasn't moving, talking, or doing anything, just staring at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She snapped out of her trance and decided to say something.

"Um, yes fine," She said and started walking towards her room again.

"Wait! Lily!" James called but she kept walking.

"I'll meet you in the library at 7:30," Lily said before shut her door.

"7:30" James said and headed back to the common room.

It was 7:30, James met Lily in the library and she finally picked a topic.

"_Limits on Wandless Transfiguration_, sounds brilliant" James said.

"I liked it the best" Lily said.

"So now what?"

"We do the research of course," Lily said scanning the isle for books, "search over there, yeah?"

"Uh, sure" said James as he messed up his hair. He found some useful books, but noticed that Lily was having less luck. She finally found one that she liked, but couldn't reach it. Seeing this James headed over and promptly reached up and snatched it for her.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem"

"Quite!" A Madam Pince shushed them from her desk.

"Sorry" Lily squeaked back.

"Mad old bat" James noted.

"James, you shouldn't say that! She's the librarian." Lily scolded. James held his hands up in defense. Two more hours passed of getting information before Lily decided it was time to stop.

"Well, we got a good chunk of it done, I suppose. Same time tomorrow?" asked Lily.

"Uh, yeah," James said.

"Goodnight"

"Night" James replied and they parted. Tomorrow would be interesting.


End file.
